This application requests the support necessary for our continued and expanding participation in the studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Johns Hopkins is a Comprehensive Cancer Center and this expanded role has favorably affected our ECOG participation by: (1) Increasing the numbers of patients available for group studies. (2) Increasing the variety of tumors seen. (3) Expanding pertinent laboratory research in pharmacology, biochemical virology, cell biology and immunology. This research has direct application to clinical problems and will serve as both a basis for design of clinical protocols and as a resource to the ECOG for specific support of group studies. In this manner, we expect that our role in preparation of new protocols based upon laboratory observations and the initiation of pilot studies for the group will grow. (4) The Center will also serve to integrate surgery, pathology, medicine, pediatrics, and radiation therapy at Johns Hopkins. This should lead directly to collaborative interdisciplinary studies. Collaborative data exchange has been strengthened and has improved both quality and timeliness of collection and reporting of study data.